


Star-Crossed

by floofy_altaria



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, Steven Universe AU, gem au, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_altaria/pseuds/floofy_altaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie is a gem civil war refugee from Homeworld whose escape pod crash landed on Earth accidentally. He thinks it's deserted until he meets Archie, a gem whose been living on Earth for thousands of years. Maxie has to learn how to get used to life on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOO BOY. It's been a while, hasn't it?  
> I've been procrastinating TOO much. I just didn't have to motivation or ideas to get back into writing, y'know? But here we are! I'm always a slut for Steven Universe aus so here's something I've been meaning to write for a long time.

Maxie coughed and choked as he came to his senses, gasping for air. Pillars of fire and smoke surrounded him, and the remains of his escape pod were scattered around. He quickly checked his gem to make sure it wasn’t hurt, and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. No cracks. He then looked back at the rubble of the pod, biting his lip. Maybe whoever lived here would get a new one for him. He hoped so.

Maxie noticed how quiet it was, almost eerily so, apart from the sound of the flames licking the wreckage of his pod. He thought that there would be a lot more gems here, awaiting refugees like himself from Homeworld. But there was nobody to be found. Maxie felt suddenly nervous, shuddering as he parted some bushes and onto a long beach.

It was unlike what he had ever seen on Homeworld. The foliage, the white sand beneath his feet, and the seemingly infinite water. All he had ever seen, all he was used to was nothing but gem technology. These new sights were intimidating to him. The water, especially, made him feel very, very small.

He took a deep breath, and decided that he would look around for somebody, when suddenly he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He immediately turned around, his eyes darting around the bushes. 

“Who’s there?”  
There was no reply, only soft footsteps coming from within the bushes. Maxie stood back a little, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Answer me, whatever you are!”

Maxie gasped as he saw a silhouetted figure emerge from the greenery, holding a spear of some kind. As he stood back some more, he tripped on an exposed root from a tree, falling onto his back. The figure loomed over him, staring down at him. Maxie was about to speak, but the figure spoke first.

“What are you doing on my planet?”


	2. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie realizes what situation he's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALLLLLLLLLL!!!! IFINALLY UPDATED THIS TIHNG AND BELIEVE ME IF YOU'RE HAPPY IM HAPPIER BECAUSE I COULDNT THINK OF WHAT TO ADD ON TO THIS FOR A G E S BUT HERE WE ARE!! HERE WE ARE!! ENJOY MY BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS AND IF YOU FIND THIS DISSAPOINTING IM SORRY BUT IM GOING TO UPDATE THIS AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN BABY

Maxie stared up at this person, mouth open, trying to find words to say, but got distracted by the appearance of the other. It was not a human, they were a gem. The new gem was very scruffy, with tousled wild hair and a beard, and wore a dirty uniform. Maxie recognized it. An Agate soldier. 

Maxie's expression changed from fear to somewhat anger. Maxie was above this class of gem! Why were they acting like this to their superior? They noticed the expression on Maxie's face and stood back a little, still clutching their spear tightly, as Maxie stood up, brushed off the sand, and spoke.  
"Your planet?"

The soldier gem snarled. "Where are the others?"  
"What do you mean, 'others'?!" Maxie replied, raising his voice.  
The agate pointed to the yellow diamond on Maxie's clothes. "You've been sent by them to destroy this planet again, haven't you?" 

Maxie was stunned. "What are you talking about?"  
"You Homeworld gems have been trying to turn Earth into a colony for centuries. I thought you had all gone from here, bu-" The agate was cut off by Maxie, who looked like he had just been slapped in the face.  
"Earth?... Do you mean... This is Earth?"

Suddenly the two were both looking at each other with very confused expressions.   
"...Y-yeah, this is ...Earth..."

Maxie suddenly realised something. His escape pod had landed on the complete opposite one he had wanted to land on. Earth hadn't been touched in years, not since the rebellion... He had wanted to get away from the planet Yellow Diamond was on, but he didn't want to get completely stuck. Earth was completely cut off from all Homeworld communication systems as far as he knew.

He was stranded.


End file.
